True Pup Love
This is a Crack-Ship future gen collab between RockytheEco-pup and Zumarocks3390. This is non canon to our main series. Summary Trapper comes over to play with Jay like normal but this time something is different, Jay is ready to admit he has feelings for Trapper. Not knowing how to tell Trapper how he feels, Jay seeks the advice of DJ and BJ who started dating a little earlier. Will Jay be able to admit his feeling to Trapper? How will Trapper react? Will Trapper feel the same way about Jay? Characters Main: *Jay *Trapper Minor: *DJ *BJ *Danny *Victoria *Dodge (mentioned) *Tera (mentioned) *Tori (mentioned) Story It was a bright sunny day in Adventure Bay. Trapper was on his way to Danny’s house to see if his best friend Jay wanted to come out and play. Trapper: *knocks at Danny's door Danny: *opens the door* Oh hello Trapper! Trapper: Is Jay there? Danny: Yes. He's upstairs Danny: Jay! Trapper's here! Jay: (from upstairs) Okay dad! Trapper: *runs up the stairs* Jay: Um...DJ? BJ? DJ: Yeah? BJ: What is it little bro? Jay: I need advice...how do I admit my feelings to someone I like DJ: Well...do you have feelings for this pup? Jay: Yes BJ: Do you think he does too? Jay: Probably...but I'm afraid he won't like me back DJ: Well just be yourself and relax...and just wait BJ: Yeah! I was the same way with DJ Jay: You were? BJ: *nods* I started to develop feelings for him....and every time I see him I start blushing Jay: I see DJ: Only because I was adorable *nuzzles him* BJ: And after a while DJ started to catch on with my staring DJ: He kept staring at me and I was concerned. So we talked for a while and BJ admitted...he had a crush on me Jay: Wow DJ: But to be honest...I had a crush on him too BJ: We dated for a bit until it was time to tell mom, dad, you, tori, and tera Jay: And we accepted it DJ: And we've been together ever since *licks BJ* BJ: Hehe yep *licks back* Jay: That's very sweet and there's actually a pup I do like... DJ: I see BJ: Who is it? Jay:....It's Trapper.. *blushes a little* DJ and BJ: Awwww!! Trapper: *runs in* There you are buddy! Jay: (panicked tone/blushes even harder) Oh! Hey T-Trapper! Trapper: Is something wrong? *looks at him concerned* Jay: No...I'm fine buddy DJ and BJ slowly push Jay closer to Trapper Jay: Guys wait what are you- Trapper: *looks at the three pups confused* Jay: *chuckles nervously* Sorry about that Trapper: it's ok buddy! What do you wanna do today? Jay: Wanna wrestle? We never done that before Trapper: Awesome! I wrestle with Dodge all the time! *gets in a playful position* Jay: Cool! *does the same* Trapper: *pounces on Jay and starts wrestling* Jay: *Starts wrestling Trapper* Trapper: hehehehe Jay: Hehehehe Jay: *keeps wrestling Trapper* All of a sudden, their noses touch and Trapper blushes Jay: *pins Trapper but their noses are still touching* Trapper: *blushes* uhhhh Jay: *blushes/quickly gets off* uhh...sorry sorry!! Trapper: It....it......it's ok b...b...buddy DJ and BJ: Smile at each other They stand there awkwardly as the brothers watch to see what happens next. Jay: *sigh* Trapper...? I have something to tell you. Trapper: What is it? Jay: *blushes* I...like you.. Trapper: What do you mean? Jay: I mean...I want us to be more than friends Trapper: Like best friends? Jay: *sigh/kisses Trapper on the cheek* Trapper: *blushes* Jay: And besides...were already best friends *blushes* ...cutie.. Trapper: You....you have a crush on me? Jay: *nods* Trapper: *tail wags fast* I.....I like you too *licks his cheek* Jay: *blushes* Hehe Trapper: Will.....Will you be my boyfriend? Jay: Yes! Trapper: *hugs Jay* Jay: *hugs Trapper* DJ and Bj just look at the new couple and Awww. Trapper: You think we should tell your parents? If we are going on dates, they should know Jay: Yeah Trapper: Let's go sweetie! *pulls Jay downstairs to Danny and Victoria who were talking in the kitchen* Jay: Excuse me? Danny: Yes son? Jay: Remember when BJ and DJ said there a couple? Victoria: Yes we remember Jay: Well...me and Trapper are a couple now Trapper: *nods and nuzzles Jay* Victoria: Aww how sweet! Danny: I'm happy for both of you Trapper: Thank you Mr. Danny and Mrs. Victoria! Danny and Victoria: Your welcome. Trapper: So what do you wanna do sweetie? Jay: *nuzzles him* how about a walk around the park? So the new couple ran off to the pup-park to go for a nice long walk. The End Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Story Category:Stories Category:Love stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Crack-Ship Category:Crackship Category:Crackshipping Category:Zumarocks3390/RockytheEco-pup collab